Stop the world I want to be with you
by JoKer-jo
Summary: Rose sabe que algo está pasando. Scorpius puede demostrar ser persistente con lo que quiere cuando quiere. 5 días no son lo suficiente para saber que sus contantes rechazos podrían alejarlo de su lado. Ahora que la realidad era así ¿Por qué le dolía mucho su ausencia?


**Summary**: Rose sabe que algo está pasando. Scorpius puede demostrar ser persistente con lo que quiere cuando quiere. 5 días no son lo suficiente para saber que sus contantes rechazos podrían alejarlo de su lado. Ahora que la realidad era así ¿Por qué le dolía mucho su ausencia?

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, nada es mío a excepción de la historia y algunos personajes.

**Aclaración**: Los días no tienen fechas en concreto. Más abajo se darán cuenta en que día comienza todo.

* * *

.

.

**Día 1: Saludos que vienen y que van**

Rose Weasley no necesitaba ser un genio para saber las intenciones de Malfoy.

O que algo tramaba.

Era simple. Su actitud lo delataba porque sino, ¿Desde cuando se volvió mas amigable? ¿Desde cuando empezó a saludarla cuando se topaban de vez en cuando?

No podía decirse que son los mejores amigos del ama ni nada por el estilo, a eso se lo dejaba a Albus que de por si es el mejor amigo del alma del rubio.

Aun así se preguntó desde cuando empezó esta locura, porque claro, era una locura. Si hasta hace unas semanas ni siquiera le dedicaba una mirada, ella tampoco lo hacia, simplemente lo ignoraba olímpicamente, con lo buena que es haciendo eso.

Intentó hacer memoria. Recordar que es lo que cambio.

Se devano los cesos hasta que tuvo que recurrir a un profesional.

_Lily_

—La fiesta de Hufflepuff- fueron sus simples palabras.

— ¿La fiesta de Hufflepuff?- repitió las palabras incrédula. Ésta solo le dedico una sonrisa que decía saber algo que ella no. Porque claro, si analizaba sus recuerdos, solo recordaba haberse puesto un vestido negro, por estrictas ordenes de Lily, y que era demasiado corto para su gusto.

Lo que seguía después eran escenas cortas y borrosas. Aunque trataba de recordar algo más, siempre terminaba con dolor de cabeza.

_Nunca mas volveré a tomar Whiskey de Fuego_, se prometió a si misma.

–Bueno, si no tienes nada más que preguntarme, me voy. Jeffrey me espera- y sin mas desapareció de la vista de Rose. _Si que la mantiene contenta_, pensó Rose empatica por el nuevo novio de su prima, que al parecer aun no vivió en carne propia los constantes cambios de humor de la menor.

Pobre tipo, lo que le espera. Negó mientras que reanudo su caminata. Tenía pociones con Hufflepuff. Y se corría el rumor que había examen sorpresa.

—Buenos días, Rose- saludo Scorpius Malfoy que salio de la nada.

Rose se sobresaltó por la abrupta aparición del rubio y frunció el ceño al ver como la sonrisa de éste se ampliaba.

—Malfoy- dijo escuetamente mientras que seguía con su camino, dejándolo atrás.

_Idiota_, era lo único a lo que se le venia a la cabeza. No tenia tiempo para preocuparse de personas _non grata_, su única preocupación era si es que Slughorn les tendría preparado un examen sorpresa ¡porque no estudió!

.

.

**Día 3: No soy del tipo **_**'corazones, flores o regalos'**_

_"Eres lo que más quiero en este mundo"_

Esas eran las palabras escritas en el pedazo de pergamino que acompañaba al ramo de jazmines, que inusualmente son sus flores favoritas, y que se encontraba en su lugar al llegar a la mesa de Ravenclaw.

—Lindas flores, Rose- Silbó Lily impresionada, que hizo su aparición cuando noto que todo el mundo en el gran comedor prestaban atención a su aturdida prima — ¿Admirador secreto?- preguntó curiosa.

Rose reaccionó frunciendo el ceño. Volvió a leer el pergamino para luego arrugarlo y meterlo dentro de su mochila.

—No digas estupideces- dijo mientras que se servia jugo de naranja. No tenia mucho apetito porque hoy entregarían las notas del examen de pociones, que por cierto no le fue muy bien.

— ¿Y por qué no?- preguntó entornando los ojos —Digo, después de lo que montaste el sábado en esa fiesta, te tendría que estar lloviendo los pretendientes- movió las cejas de modo sugerente provocando que la pelirroja se ahora con su jugo y su cara se volviera roja del esfuerzo y la vergüenza.

— ¿Cómo?- preguntó inquieta.

—Nada- contestó finalizando la conversación.

Rose observo el ramo por ultima vez antes de retomar su desayuno.

Sabía que Lily le estaba ocultando algo y que pronto le sonsacaría, aunque sea a la fuerza.

El día transcurrió, normal, si es que ella lo podría llamarlo así si no contaba que siguió recibiendo ramos de jazmines acompañados por diferentes frases románticas.

Con respeto a pociones, sacó un aceptable a lo que gano una reprimenda del profesor, todo después de eso transcurrió con su normalidad hasta que después de la cena camino a su sala común se volvió a topar con Scorpius Malfoy.

—Rose- saludó con una sonrisa, misma sonrisa que le estuvo dedicando en los últimos días.

—Malfoy- devolvió el saludo, apurando el paso. Aquello no pintaba para nada bien, lo podía sentir.

— ¿Te gustaron la flores? se que son tus favoritas.

Rose paro en seco _¿Cómo?_

— ¿Cómo sabes que son mis favoritas?- preguntó volviéndose con la sorpresa grabada en su rostro

¿Que diablos esta pasando aquí?

—Solo se que lo sé- comentó encogiéndose de hombros — ¿Te gustaron?- volvió a preguntar, acercándose lentamente hacia donde estaba la pelirroja.

— ¡Alto ahí!- exclamó haciendo más distancia entre ambos. Aquello era un a locura, una locura que se le estaba yendo de las manos — ¡no puedes andar por ahí y regalarme flores así sin más! - exclamó alterada.

—Es cierto- dijo dándole la razón. Y después sonrió —No soy el tipo del que regala flores. Ni del que le gusta los corazones y esas cosas cursis cuando salgo con alguien pero tu Rose, eres la excepción- terminó dedicándole una gran sonrisa, de esas que cualquiera la tomaría como, linda, cursi o hasta sincera. Cualquiera menos Rose.

Ella ni se tragaría esa patraña ¿Quien diablos se creía Malfoy, Que caería rendida a sus pies después de su discurso cursi?

¡Que siga soñando!

—Malfoy- susurró entrecerrando los ojos. Le diría cuatro cosas. — ¿Creíste que saldríamos? ¿Que aceptaría con gusto después de haberme regalado ese ramo de flores? que por cierto ¿Quien te dijo que me gusta los jazmines?

Éste con la seriedad del que lo caracterizaba, se acercó hasta la pelirroja, quien no se encogió ante su presencia, es más, alzó la barbilla de tal modo que hasta Hermione Weasley se enorgullecería.

—No- comenzó serio —Te conozco Rose Weasley y sé que no caerías con un ramo de flores, ni aunque te ofreciera todo el oro de Gringotts, pero no pierdo nada al intentarlo ¿no?

Rose no supo como tomar aquello ¿A que esta jugando Malfoy?

Frunció el ceño, tenia que terminar con toda aquella locura.

—Solo déjame en paz- pidió exasperada — ¡Y deja de enviarme flores!- añadió antes de irse, y dejar atrás a Malfoy con una sonrisa en el rostro. No se rendiría.

.

.

**Día 5: Aclararlo a los cuatro vientos**

— ¿Rose tienes un segundo?- preguntó John Thomas, estudiante de la casa de Gryffindor del ultimo año, dos años mayor que ella y que por cierto, le gustaba desde hace un tiempo.

—Claro- sonrió nerviosa, observando que no había casi nadie en la biblioteca.

_Genial, simplemente genial_, sonrió internamente mientras que ambos se dirigían al fondo de la biblioteca para tener más privacidad.

— ¿Que es lo que necesitas?- preguntó Rose después de un rato silencioso. Noto que sus manos temblaban.

—Veras...- comenzó el Griff, pasando una mano por su nuca -acto que se lo podría considerar de nerviosismo-, y que no paso desapercibido por la pelirroja —Después de la fiesta del sábado... yo...- una risita nerviosa se escapo de los labios del Gryffindor.

_Oh no_, pensó Rose horrorizada preguntándose que habrá hecho.

— ¿Tú...?- preguntó la pelirroja animando al castaño a que continuara. Ella ya daba como un caso perdido recordar lo que había pasado en la fiesta, así que aprovecharía cualquier oportunidad que se le presentara.

—Me preguntaba si es que ¿te gustaría salir conmigo?- termino diciéndolo de forma atropellada. Rose parpadeo varias veces ¿Es lo que ella cree que es? pero antes si quiera respondiera, una voz la saco de su estupor

—Siento decepcionarte Thomas, pero ella ya esta saliendo conmigo- Dijo Scorpius Malfoy, que se encontraba apoyado en uno de los estantes cercanos observando en silencio mientras que se acercaba con parsimonia hasta donde se encontraban los otros dos.

Dedicó una sonrisa de superioridad al castaño y pasó su brazo derecho por la cintura de la pelirroja, acercándola en un abrazo posesivo.

Ambos jóvenes se observaron en silencio, uno con burla y el otro con odio, mientras que Rose trataba de entender que diablos estaba pasando.

— ¿De que hablas Malfoy?- escupió Thomas ¿De donde había salido?, y que por cierto seguía molesto con éste por haber arruinado su oportunidad con la pelirroja en la fiesta del sábado.

—Lo que dije Thomas, ella no esta disponible porque es mi novia, ¿no lo escuchaste o es que sufres de sordera?- espetó apretando a la pelirroja para mantenerla a su lado. Ni loco la dejaría sola en las garras del baboso de Thomas. No permitiría que la situación se repitiera como la vez anterior —a si que ya puedes irte o a menos que quieras repetir lo del sábado- amenazó hosco. Rose observó curiosa al rubio. No sabia de lo que se estaba refiriendo pero al parecer ambos jóvenes si, solo tenia que observar atentamente para saber que el ambiente cambio con abrupto. O como John se tensaba y miraba nervioso al rubio, o como Scorpius la apretaba con más fuerza.

— ¿Qué?- preguntó Rose reaccionado al ver como el gryffindor se volteaba sin decir nada más, viendo como la oportunidad de cumplir su sueño abandonaba la biblioteca — ¡¿Cual es tu problema?!- exclamó furiosa. Scorpius con indiferencia se encogió de hombros.

—Eres mi novia. Cuido lo que es mío de los depredadores- dijo sin más.

— ¿Pero de que diablo estas hablando?- preguntó prácticamente gritando al chico, mientras que se retorcía para que la soltara, cosa que provocó que el afianzara su agarre.

—Vamos- dijo ignorando la pregunta de la pelirroja. La arrastro fuera de la biblioteca, pasando de largo las quejas e insultos de la chica, y las miradas curiosas de algunos de los habitantes del castillo.

— ¿Pero quien te crees que eres? ¡Suéltame!- chillaba Rose tratando de soltarse del agarre de Malfoy.

—Calla- ordenó deteniéndose abruptamente.

Rose que estaba ocupada insultando y tratando de soltarse, no fue prestando atención al camino por lo que observó con inquietud el lugar donde llegaron. Las puertas del Gran Comedor. Aquello no presagiaba nada bueno, podía sentirlo.

—Mantente en silencio- volvió a ordenar lanzando una mirada de advertencia. Rose le saco la legua en un acto de rebeldía, provocando que Malfoy rodara los ojos.

Exasperado, Scorpius tiró de ella adentrando a ambos al gran comedor.

Era la hora de la cena por lo que no era una sorpresa de que los presentes los miraran con interés, incluida Lily, otros con curiosidad o hasta algunos con aburrimiento.

Scorpius se dirigió hasta el atrio del director, con Rose pisandole los talones, donde comúnmente se da los informes del día y actividades, por lo que llamó la atención de los presentes, incluyendo al profesorado.

Cuando el silencio se hizo presente, se aclaro la garganta y con una sonrisa informó: —Compañeros y profesores, solo quiero decir que la señorita Rose Weasley, quien me esta acompañando en este momento, es mi novia. Y el que se le atreva insinuarle, le partiré la cara- término de hablar dejando a más de uno con la boca abierta.

Todo pasó tan rápido para Rose.

El discurso de Scorpius formalizando una relación de la que creía imaginaria, la sorpresa y el desagrado en las caras de sus primos y hermano, la sonrisa cómplice de Lily, las miradas envenenadas de algunas chicas de Slytherin, y después los labios del rubio que aprisionaban los suyos en un beso posesivo.

Un beso del que no estaba para nada mal.

No supo en que momento comenzó a devolverle el beso con la misma intensidad. No sabia como responder a tal demanda, por lo que en el principio respondió con leves caricias, unos cuantos mordisquitos hasta que escucho el leve gemido que escapó de los labios del rubio, siendo un detonante para la cordura de Rose.

_¿Que haces?_, apareció su lógica censurando su comportamiento _¡Para! ¡No puedes hacerlo, estas dando un espectáculo a todos!_, soltó haciendo que la pelirroja reaccionara liberándose del slytherin de un empujón y observo temerosa que todas las miradas estaban enfocadas en ellos dos, acompañado de un silencio sepulcral.

Su cara pasó por varias etapas: miedo, vergüenza, confusión, enojo, para luego estar en la ira.

El silencio que reinaba en el Gran comedor fue interrumpido por el único sonido que provino de la palma de la pelirroja al chocar contra el rostro del rubio.

—No vuelvas a tocarme- murmuró con los dientes apretados. Scorpius la observó en silencio, entre sorprendido y dolorido —no te me acerques ni me hables. No quiero tus estúpidas flores ni nada tuyo ¡No somos nada, ni lo seremos nunca! ¡así que, olvídame!- estalló, aguantando las ganas de llorar ¿de que?, de frustración, tal vez. Sabia que las miradas estaban puestas ahora en ella por lo que con un ágil movimiento se dio media vuelta encaminadose hacia la salida del comedor, tratando de rescatar algo de la dignidad que perdió en ese pequeño espectáculo, con el plan de llegar a su torre y enterrar la cara en su almohada.

.

.

**Día 12: et revocatis**

No sabía a que provenía ese sentimiento de culpa.

Paso una semana desde su incidente en el gran comedor y Scorpius no volvió a hacer un intento de acercamiento o en hablarle. Ya no la saludaba como antes y si es que coincidían por un pasillo simplemente la ignoraba pasando de largo, dejándola con una extraña sensación de tristeza en su interior.

Por lo visto él cumplía con lo que ella le exigió esa vez.

Para ser sincera consigo misma, si sabia a que provenía el sentimiento de culpa ¿no fue demasiado ruda?

_Fuiste una perra_, saltó su lógica ¿que ahora le reprochaba por haber actuado bien? _que te den_, pensó mandando al mismísimo mas allá a su lógica.

—Si que fuiste una perra con el pobre chico, Rose- dijo Lily mientras que se sentaba al lado de su prima. Había llegado tan pronto recibió el pequeño pergamino en el que su prima la necesitaba. Con tan solo verla uno podía darse cuenta que lo estaba pasando fatal y eso en cierta medida le preocupaba — ¿Que pasa Rosie?- preguntó después de un largo silencio en el que contemplaron como el calamar gigante hacía el primer acto de aparición de la mañana.

—No fue mi intención tratarlo de esa manera- empezó después de un suspiro apesadumbrado —pero es que él los empezó ¡tu lo viste Lily! ¿No?- ésta asintió instándole a que continuara —diciéndole a todos en el Gran Comedor de que era su novia ¡por Merlín que vergüenza!- chilló tapándose el rostro con ambas manos, roja de la vergüenza al recordar el mal rato pasado. Lily simplemente rodó los ojos. Dejaría que Rose se desahogara todo lo que quisiera —y cuando me besó ¡Oh no!, nunca nadie me besó de esa manera...

—Porque nunca te vi besar de esa forma- agregó la menor de los Potter, recordando la mojigata que podía ser Rose en ese campo.

—Si, si, tienes razón- dijo aceptando las palabras de su prima —y sus dichosas flores, que por cierto, aún me pregunto como es que supo que las jazmines son mis favoritas; no creo que Albus le haya dicho y menos Hugo o James. Pero lo más raro es que todo empezó después de la jodida fiesta de Hufflepuff. Él pasaba de mi antes y después de la fiesta... ¡y de la nada, Boom! me viene con regalos, saludos y palabras bonitas... solo quisiera saber que es lo que pasó, que cambio- murmuró derrotada.

— ¿No recuerdas nada de la fiesta?- preguntó intrigada. Rose negó como respuesta.

Lily la observó en silencio. Ya era hora de decirle la verdad.

—Rose, hay algo que tengo que decirte- dijo llamando la atención de su prima —pero primero debes prometerme que no dirás nada hasta que yo termine- exigió al ver que ella estaba apunto de replicar — ¿lo harás?- pidió. Rose solo asintió en silencio.

Con un leve suspiro la menor de los Potter empezó a contar lo sucedido en la fiesta de Hufflepuff.

Mientras que escuchaba atentamente, Rose empezaba a recordar. Recordó que al llegar a la sala común de los tejones Henry Goldstein la retó a que tomara una botella de Whiskey de Fuego, que si no lo hacia todos la conocerían como mojigata. Recordó de que después de esa botella, todo se le fue de las manos, y que bailo como nunca. Que compartió unos bailes con varios chicos de diferentes casas y que de la nada apareció John Thomas, apartándola de la pista del baile hacia fuera de la sala común.

Recordaba que quería seguir bailando y que John no le hacia caso, y que después de la nada él empezó a besarla. También recordaba que él no fue para nada suave, sino que rudo y brusco. Que intento separase y que no pudo porque el le apretaba las muñecas. Recordaba que empezaba a dolerle.

Y recordaba como un flash, que Scorpius Malfoy llegó apartando a Thomas de un puñetazo y que le decía unas cuantas cosas ininteligibles, y que después de preguntarle si estaba bien, se alejaba.

Recordaba que...

—No me dejes...- susurro Rose

— Y Scorpius me dio una poción para tranquilizarte, al principio dudaba si dártela pero... ¿Qué?- preguntó Lily interrumpiéndose en su relato —Claro que no lo haré- dijo como si eso fuera a pasar.

— ¡No, no, eso no!- exclamó Rose frustrado por haber llegado a la resolución de sus dudas.

— ¡Oye, explícamelo que no te entiendo!- Lily se cruzo de brazos frustrada, igual que su prima, pero sin saber a que se estaba refiriendo.

—Le dije que no se fuera, que se quedara conmigo- dijo mirando a la pelirroja con sorpresa. Lily sonrió al ver la cara de su prima.

—Creo que le debes a alguien una disculpa- dijo como si nada, encogiéndose de hombros.

Rose asintió. Eso es lo que ella también creía. Solo esperaba a que no fuera muy tarde.

De golpe se levanto y empezó a correr en busca del rubio

— ¡Rose!- grito Lily, desde su lugar, deteniendo la marcha de su prima mayor — ¿No estas molesta por haberte dado la poción?- pregunto con el temor reflejado en su rostro

Rose sonrió —No- negó —No estoy enojada contigo Lily- dijo antes de volver y ponerse en marcha. Tenía a un rubio que pedir perdón.

.

.

Rose nunca supo que el camino desde el lago hasta las mazmorras de Slytherin seria tan largo. Ahora lo podía comprobar cuando el aliento comenzó a faltarle. Dejo pasar de largo a los silbidos, los comentarios y las miradas curiosas de las serpientes cuando se adentró a las mazmorras. No era la primera vez que andaba por ahí, Albus siempre estaba con ella, pero ahora que estaba sola, entrar a ese nido se le antojaba siniestro.

Aun no entendía como es que alguien como Albus haya quedado en un lugar tan frió como ese. _Es por su astucia, Rosie_, saltó su lógica por primera vez desde hace varios días. Rose asintió concordando con su lógica. Siguió caminando hasta que se detuvo de golpe al oír unas voces

— ¿Entonces es cierto que estas disponible Scorp?- pregunto la primare voz, demasiado melosa, según Rose.

— Puede que si, puede que no- contesto la otra voz. La de Scorpius Malfoy en el plan de conquistador. Rose frunció los labios al imaginarse la cara del rubio.

Asomo la cabeza para ver, y ella estaba en lo cierto. La primera voz pertenecía a Ashley Flint, por lo que el rubio le estaba dando la espalda.

— ¿Entonces saldrías conmigo?- preguntó la slytherin, mientas que batía las pestañas, en un patético plan de seducción, y posaba una mano sobre el brazo de Malfoy. Rose bufó exasperada por la tan poca originalidad de la morena. Ella no llegó a las mazmorras para estar viendo ese pobre espectáculo.

—Siento decepcionarte Flint, pero él es mi novio- dijo repitiendo las mismas palabras que Scorpius, y recalcando lo ultimo mientras que salía de su escondite. Sonrió al ver que ambos slys se sorprendían por su aparición.

— ¿Y a ti que te incumbe?- chillo la morena —que yo sepa, él ya no es tu novio- agregó victoriosa. Flint tenia razón, pensó Rose disgustada. Pero aun así no dejaría que aquello arruinara su plan.

— ¿Eso crees?- preguntó enarcando una ceja —Que yo sepa, él sigue siendo mi novio ¿Cierto, Scorp?- preguntó mientras que se abrazaba al rubio, quien se mantuvo en silencio durante el trayecto de miradas asesinas entre ambas chicas — ¿cierto?- volvió a preguntar, llamando la atención del mismo. Éste se encogió de hombros sin decir nada.

Rose sonrió victoriosa

—Ahora, es mejor que te largues de aquí si no quieres que ese bonito cabello tuyo desaparezca en un cerrar de ojos- amenazó mientras que sacaba su varita para reafirmar sus palabras.

La morena la miro alarmada. Para ella su cabello lo era todo

—No te saldrás con la tuya Weasley- dijo antes de alejarse, no sin antes asesinar a Rose con la mirada. Rose la despidió con falso entusiasmo y la alegría enmarcada en su rostro.

—Que yo sepa, no estamos saliendo- comentó Scorpius finalmente, después de un largo silencio. Se giro para enfrentar a la pelirroja, enarcando una ceja, curioso por saber que trajo a la pelirroja a las mazmorras.

—Te debo una disculpa...- empezó, nerviosa, mientras que jugueteaba con sus dedos temblorosos —y que fui una arpía contigo, no te trate bien- levantó la vista para ver la reacción del rubio. Su rostro seguía igual de inescrutable. — ¡pero es que me agobiabas con las flores, las palabras lindas, y todas esas atenciones!

— ¿Agobiarte?- preguntó incrédulo. ¿De que mierda estaba hablando Weasley?

— ¡Si!- chilló fuera de si —Sabia que algo estaba pasando, pero no sabia cuando empezó aquella locura y el no saber lo que había sucedido en la dichosa fiesta no me ayudaba...- agregó abatida

— ¿No recordabas lo que sucedió en la fiesta?- Rose negó. Scorpius dejo escapar una maldición mientras que pasaba una mano sobre su frente, despeinándose en el proceso.

— Y cuando Lily me contó lo que paso, lo de la poción que me diste... recordé- dijo terminando ante de que ambos se sumieran en el silencio — ¿Por qué me diste esa poción?

—Pensé que si la tomabas, olvidarías el mal rato que pasaste con Thomas. Aunque no pensé que lo olvidarías todo- dijo encogiéndose de hombros

—¿Y por que las flores, los corazones y esas cosas cursis? ¡Si ni siquiera me dabas la hora cuando nos topábamos!- aun no entendía el por qué de eso. Scorpius dejó escapar una carcajada ante la ignorancia de la pelirroja

— ¿Que hacer para llamar la atención de una chica que te tiene loco y ni siquiera te mira? La indiferencia no me servia, me alejaba más de ti y yo ya te lo dije, Weasley- Rose hizo una mueca ante la mención de su apellido. Estaba más acostumbrada a que la llamara por su nombre. Sonaba mas lindo cuando provenía de él —no soy del tipo que regala flores, ni del que le gusta los corazones y esas cosas cursis; pero valía la pena intentarlo contigo.

— ¿Y ahora que?

—No lo sé. Eso ya es decisión tuya.

Rose no sabia que iba a suceder después de eso, pero lo que si sabia, es que todo cambiaría a partir de ese momento.

— ¿Una segunda oportunidad?- preguntó sin dejar de jugar con sus dedos. Scorpius sonrío ante lo infantil que podría ser.

— ¿Y por qué no?- preguntó dedicandole una sonrisa traviesa acompañada con un encogimiento de hombros. Rose sonrío antes de abalanzarse hacia el rubio en un gran abrazo.

* * *

_¿Reviews? ¿Dudas o quejas?_

La verdad es que no me quede tan conforme con el final, pero estoy satisfecha de haber publicado un ¡Scorose! estoy muy feliz ya que es mi primer FF en el fandom de Harry Potter.

¡Espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo al escribirlo!

_Saludos, Joker-jo (o¬o)/_


End file.
